


You're not dead.

by GenezA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canonverse meets Humanverse, Gen, I've actually changed my mind, maybe a two shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenezA/pseuds/GenezA
Summary: Inspired and partly based on Derevosky's "If home is where the heart is, then we're fucked."





	You're not dead.

Alfred was running late, repeatedly spamming the walking-crosswalk button- when will the damn thing turn green!? The moment it turned green, he sprinted across the road- only to be stopped by a familiar looking face. Was it him? 

The blond turned around and sure enough the almost white hair and tall build was walking in the opposite direction. Impulsive, yes. Reasonable, no. He spinned on his heel and followed what must be that russian. Sending a quick text to his boss, telling him he wasn’t able to go to work- he followed the tall platinum.

It didn’t make sense, Ivan...he was dead. He has been, for the last two years. So was this his doppelganger or was he just following some random dude around? He followed him, trailing behind- making it seem they were just going in the same direction. Which was very easy to do in the crowded streets of Washington. 

He followed this tall dude until eventually they hit on of the end line. There were five people on the bus, and they were all forced off the bus. Again the platinum dude continued to walk, and again he followed him...until he stopped abruptly in his footsteps. Shit.

“Why have you been following me?” 

He turned around, and with a punch to the heart Alfred realized he was staring into the face of Ivan Motherfucking Braginskiy. Looking at the face of what must be shock, appeared on ‘Ivan’s’ face. 

“Who are you?” 

“I would be asking you the same question, Amerika.”

Alfred squinted at him, America? As in the Country? As in the nation they’re currently in? 

“I’m not America, but I am Alfred. And I am very concerned with the fact you look like someone I...knew.” 

He looked at Alfred as if he was staring into a very shitty drawing and then having to guess what it was but it was so poorly drawn you struggled to come up with an answer. 

“Да, I would say the same for myself. So, Alfreyt, you look like someone I know, and I look like someone you knew.” 

Alfred inwardly cringed at how the russian (definitely russian) pronounced his name. But he shook that off quickly. 

“So then, who are you?” 

“You really do not know? I am Росс-” He cleared his throat- “Russia. I am Russia.”

“Bullshit! You have to be some type of ghost! How else would you…” Alfred glared at the russian (who might be Russia?), he was more willing to believe a ghost rather than a personified nation. 

“I tell no lies. I am surprised that you have not heard- well seen of me. Do you not read new?”

“Sometimes, but really? That’s your story?” 

“Да, but it is no story. So then you must be human, да?”

Alfred was getting real pissed off at this dude, “No shit. What else would I be?”

‘Russia’ hummed and pulled out a phone, with a snap his pictured had been taken. 

“Wh- Hey! The hell was that for?” 

“Just so I don’t forget about you, you are a peculiar person, Alfryet. You say you knew a person who looked like me? What were they like?” 

Alfred shoved his hands into his pockets, and shifted his weight. The winds were starting to pick up, and the sky was becoming dark. 

“He was nice, a shy guy when I first met him. Guess you could say overtime he grew out of his shell, and become more risk taking.” His eyes had shifted from ‘Russia’ to the pavement below. 

“Name?”

Alfred gave a forced chuckle, “First name or Last?”

“It does not matter.”

He had hesitated answering for a moment, feeling the burn of ‘Russia’s’ stare. Slowly he looked back up at the man, “Ivan...Braginski.”   
After looking at his face for a moment, Alfred realized how purple his eyes were- too purple. 

“What a nice name, I might make it my own.” Russia said, as if he was seriously considering it. Was he? 

“You can’t!”

“Why not? Your Ivan was not the first Ivan, nor will he be the last. I do not understand.” 

“Well in my eyes he was! You can’t just take the name of a dead man!” 

Russia smiled, “There it is. Now I understand completely. Нет, I am not and never will be that Ivan. I have existed before him, and will continue to exist after him. Although it is strange that he had the same appearance as me. Would you not agree, Alfryet.”

Russia’s question sounded more like a statement, it made Alfred glower. Though he had the face and body as Ivan did, he was nothing like him. Not adding to the appearance.

“I think you should start leaving Alfryet, it is becoming of the late. I do not think your-’” A huff of breath fell from smiling lips- “friends would want you to be out so late.” 

“I can do whatever I damn well please!” Alfred sighed, realizing Russia was...right in a way. The streets are the safest at night. “Well, shit- I don’t know if I’ll see you again, and so I kinda…” 

Was he really becoming flustered? Ripping out a piece of paper out of his address book, he scribbled down his phone number. The- Russia slowly grabbed the phone number, and looked at it quizzically. He chuckled at it, and slipped it into his. 

“You are right about not seeing me again, but I will take the offer of speaking. Thank you for the fun time-” He thought this was fun?- “Alfreyt.”

“Uh, yeah. You better call me soon, I have too many questions for now…” Alfred bit the inside of his cheek in concern, he just gave some random dude his phone number. 

“Do not worry Alfryet, I think we will have fun time talking. Very fun time.” With an eyebrow twitch, he had started to fear the situation he got himself into. “Uh yeah, see ya ‘round then, Russki.” 

With a sprint he made his getaway- not too long after he found a bus station, and made his way back home.


End file.
